


Double Booked

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The hotel overbooked. There isn't an empty room in the entire hotel so you and I got stuck bunking together."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Booked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year and since revised.

For about the tenth time that night Paige slid the plastic room key through the sensor and for about the tenth time the light flashed red, denying her access to the room and what she hoped would be a good night's sleep.

Two more tries and finally the bloody door opened and Paige sent up a prayer of thanks. However, her thanks were short lived when she saw that someone was already sitting on the bed, the flash of pink in their hair telling Paige exactly who was on her bed.

"Um, Nattie what are you doing in my room?"

After a moment the self-proclaimed Queen of Hart's tore her eyes away from the TV long enough to glance at Paige before she replied, "The hotel overbooked. There isn't an empty room in the entire hotel so you and I got stuck bunking together."

"Alright, no big deal, but uh where's the other bed?" Paige asked, letting the door close behind her and approaching the bed in question.

Natalya threw her head back and laughed. "There isn't another bed. It's a single room. Which means, either you share the bed with me _or_ you sleep on the floor since I got here first, your choice."

The choice was an easy one. "Looks like we're sharing a bed babe, now scoot over."

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, let me know it!


End file.
